


In Between

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottoming blues? is kind of a thing??, Communication is The New Porn, Daddy Kink, Destiel Fluff, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, Insecure Cas, Lime, M/M, Not explicit but mildly NSFW, Porn with feelings without sex, wHAT THEY CAN CO-EXIST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: Basically, the One which was squeezed in between hot Destiel sex. Featuring, the figuring out of crap.





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, my dudes! I wrote this for a friend, and it was kind of a first time ~ but eh, enjoy yourselves! It's tiny, but I do hope you have a good time~

Truth be told, Castiel remembered why he made the decision to walk to the kitchen to get water, himself - instead of letting Dean get it for him. Seeing Dean Winchester, all 6'2 of his glorious freckled nakedness in his bed, swathed with covers was one thing - seeing the gorgeous man walking around in his kitchen nude was another. Cas would never be able to boil another ramen unaroused, ever again.

So, he understood the decision. He just hated any sort of activity, after sex. Freshly after getting your brains blown out by a very good-looking green-eyed Adonis on his knees, it is as if he lost all his desire to function - just wanted to crawl back up in Dean’s arms, burrow himself in the blond’s chest, and maybe drift off to a peaceful bliss, with Dean stroking his back and telling him that he’d been a very good boy.

Of course, he was very into the idea of making out some more, until Dean declared his good boy was sufficiently recovered from his orgasm, and ready for his own cock. That was a sensation, starkly opposite to that of spooning asleep - but equally tempting.

But, not to drift from topic, walking to the kitchen was not a millionth as pleasurable as either of those tantalizing prospects. It would’ve been worse, for sure, had he been making this trip after the actual sex, when his legs would be weak after wrapping them around Dean’s waist for long enough and his ass would be sore from the all of Dean in it, and - okay, Castiel. Stop. He needed to stop thinking about this, or he was gonna end up looking like an idiot, when he reentered the bedroom, dressed in just a pair of boxers, showing off a full-blown erection, ten minutes after an amazing blow job, to the sheer thoughts of being fucked by Dean Winchester.

Cas was so whipped.

He got two glasses from the cabinet, a bottle of water, and a single beer - they could share, if even they wanted to drink any. Cas was happy without, but Dean was a beer-loving man of Texan origins, and Cas had got his favorite brands - so, it was all good.

He walked back to the bedroom, feeling necessarily unclothed in his lack of layers, and shuffling to divert attention from his cock, which had receded from tenting again.

But he paused, frozen mid-step, seeing Dean.

He remembered how he’d been, when Cas had walked out. Lying on his stomach, with his head on Cas’s pillow, and too blissed out to even properly acknowledge Cas’s momentary departure. With a slack jaw, from having had his good boy in his mouth, he’d kissed Cas before he left - his hair disheveled and unruly, his face flushed and sweaty, and irises darkening to combat the pretty green - completely beautiful, and also a little tainted by Cas. A fucking great look.

But now, he sat up. He rested against the back of the bed, still under the covers from below the hip, and stared at Cas with a concentrated gaze as he entered.

It was strange.

Dean almost, almost, looked like he had realized this whole thing was a mistake. Like Cas wasn’t good enough for him, and Cas was terrible, and pathetic, and couldn’t keep him happy. Like he’d perhaps not enjoyed it, and like he was going to leave.

Cas felt a shiver run up his spine. He didn’t want Dean to leave. This was only the second time they’d ever had sex - and the first time, both of them had been drunk enough to end up doing anything really. This time, they were in their correct states of mind. This time, it was possible that Dean didn’t like Cas anymore. It was probable. It could almost be true.

Even more acutely attentive to his state of undress, he stayed glued to the spot, unable to speak.

For a moment, they merely looked at each other. Dean’s stare wasn’t necessarily unhappy, or angry - it was blank. Either there was too much behind those eyes, or there was nothing but rejection. Cas stared back, knowing his fear and insecurities probably shone in his eyes as well, but unable to help it.

“Cas.” Dean said, and Castiel was jerked out of his terrible reverie in a beat, and almost dropped the bottle and glass.

And then he was supposed to say, this was stupid. He was supposed to tell Cas that we won’t ever work, and I don’t know what we were thinking. This was where he said, we’re done, Cas, and leave.

This was where Cas’s world broke down. This was what he’d recount if ever someone asked, in the future, why he was alone and sad, at sixty. That he’d been in love with this perfect, perfect man - and it’d been too much of a dream for him to love him back.

Cas was prepared. He began to run the scenes which hadn’t happened yet, through his head. His hands trembled, and his eyes strained to remain on Dean, and not bow to the ground.

“Cas.” Dean repeated, and Castiel was taken aback at how gentle his tone was.

Wait -

“Hey, babe, are you okay? You’ve gone all still. Cas?” Dean continued, in a soft voice which was still so deep and delicious. “Come to bed, sweetheart.” He added, in a tone slightly more imperative, and Cas obeyed, the scare almost leaving him. The fright was foolish. He was an idiot.

When Cas made his way to Dean, he put the glasses and the bottles on the table, and slid into the small space next to him. Just enough for him, if he clung to Dean. Dean made no efforts to shift, and when Cas began to settle back down, he merely wrapped his arm around the shorter man, and pulled him closer towards him.

Feeling a wave of pleasure surge through him, Cas cursed inwardly, at the voices in his own head.

“Did you - did you get us beer, Cas?” Dean cleared his throat, a wonderful chuckle ornamenting his tone. “Oh, you’re perfect.” He didn’t care to pour it into a glass, and took a sip. “Really helps all the cum I deep-throated, get along the gut.”

“You’re such a -” Cas nudged at Dean, fondly smiling at him.

“No, that’s real genius right there.” Dean teased, as he held the bottle to Cas’s lips himself, and tipped it carefully for Cas to get a few drops; whisk on his tongue.

A mellow silence floated, and the only touching going on, was Dean’s arm almost completely hugging Cas, and Cas’s head on Dean’s shoulders, as they sat straighter than they needed to.

But Cas had to ask.

“When I came in, Dean,” He started, unsure. “You were - you were zoned out, for a few minutes. What were you thinking?”

“About you,” Dean confessed, a certain sentimental smidge curling around his speech.

The unprompted theories came revolting back, despite Cas’s best attempts to let go of them.

“What?” Cas repeated, needing to know. He pressed his lips slightly against Dean’s neck, and received a shaky breath in response.

“Just about, you know,” Dean went on, deflecting a little bit. “You know, like, uh, about how great this is? About how you make me feel, and how great you are, and how -”

Cas paused. Dean wasn’t done yet.

“I’m just gonna say it, Cas. Please don’t judge me for it.” He drew in a breath, and it made his chest rise, and invoked a desire in Cas to place his palm over his heart just to feel it fall. “I just - Okay. So, I was just thinking of how stupid it was for us to start this only now. I mean, we’ve known each other since so long, and I’ve basically been in love with you for months now.”

Cas smiled against his collarbones, closing his eyes.

“Why the fuck have we not been doing this, all the time?” Dean adds, crude in a manner that’s special to him, and Cas melts and gets excited in a strange blend, almost simultaneously. “Let’s do it, all the time from now, okay?”

It’s those words that make Cas smile so hard, that it isn’t too far from hurting his face. He lifts his head, cups Dean’s lovely face with both his palms, and kisses him in the most affirmative manner. Yes. Yeah. Forever. Please.

He finds himself mumbling, just a couple of minutes after the wonderful moment has passed. “I was actually afraid that you were going to tell me that you were leaving.”

“Leave?” Dean raises Cas’s face, by holding a finger under his chin. “Cas, you’re kidding, right? I’m not leaving. I just told you, I love you. Does that not make you understand that -”

“It does.” Cas huffs. “And, thank you for saying it, Dean. I’ve been meaning it, all of these years. I love you, too.” Dean’s eyes soften. “But, it’s just hard to remember. When you’re holding me, when you’re looking at Me, when you’re saying these things, and when you’re kissing me, and when I’m with you - it’s that much easier to be happy, Dean. But when we’re away, I’m still yours - aren’t I always yours? - but you seem too amazing to ever want me. You’re just -”

He closes his eyes.

“Dean, when you tell me you love me, maybe I can believe it. But it’s so easy to debate, to forget, to mock when you’re not right here -”

“Cas.” Dean stops him, looking pained but with just a little hint of a smile. “First of all, I’ll remind you that I love you, every hour, if it means something. I’ll spend all of my life doing it. And, how do you talk of yourself like that, Cas? You’re an angel among men. We need to have this conversation a billion times over, because I’m staying with you long enough for you to need to believe me that many times - but, for right now. I do have an interesting idea.”

“Yes?”

“You say, you have difficulties believing that I love you, sometimes. Well, would it be easier to believe me when I say this - You’re my good boy, Cas, and you’re the only one I ever want.”

Castiel cannot but help the grin.

“Come on. Say it after me, I’ve heard that’s healing.” Dean teases, all warm and patient and loving, as he presses a kiss to Cas’s forehead. “You’re my good boy.”

“I’m your good boy,” Cas repeats, chuckling a little.

“Is it a joke to you?” Dean hooked an eyebrow, smirking.

Cas shook his head, tilting his head downwards, and looking at Dean through his lashes. “No, Daddy.” And it’s in the fact that he said it with jest, but also kind of wanted to see the look on Dean’s face - and it’s awesome. Dean’s adequately taken aback, but his smirk is widening, and Cas knows the look on his face. He loves it.

“Alright, then,” Dean grins. “Seems like someone is ready for round two?”

Cas raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, hey, if you're not, it's completely fine, we could cuddle or, uh, sleep? Or shower? Maybe -" An incredibly genuine look spread across Dean's face, and heat pooled in Cas's gut, as he swallowed, feeling his chest heave.

“I believe it’s still round one,” Cas throws back. “You haven’t even orgasmed yet, because the last time was about me - but, it pleasures me to pleasure you. So,” He puckers his lips. “How would you like to have me?”

“I’d really like your lips on mine, for one,” Dean shoots, getting into the element as they slide out of the comfortable, soft embrace and Cas straddles Dean’s hips even while they’re sitting up - so he ends up at eye-level almost, and just has to lean forward, draping himself over Dean’s naked chest to kiss him as he asked for.

Cas enjoys the easy, open-mouthed kiss, as he feels Dean’s hands steady on his hips, closing his eyes at the unbelievably wonderful fuzz in his chest.

“I can’t believe I get to have you,” Dean whispers, and it’s one of the last things he says that’s coherent to Cas, and he smiles and rolls his hips down on Dean, and that brings about a series of events that end with him as a breathless, writhing mess of aroused moans and pleasured Dean’s, with Dean thrusting into him from behind, as he caressed Cas’s hair, and mumbled sweet nothings about what a good boy he was, for Dean.

And, it was a good night, after all.


End file.
